The invention relates to a miniature camera, paritcularly to a superminiature camera with an extensible camera body which uses a conventional 110 film cassette.
A conventional 110 film cassette 1, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a film roll-out cylinder 11 with a spool 12 in the roll-out cylinder 11 and a gear 13 on an end portion of the spool 12 extending externally of said roll-out cylinder 11, a film roll-in cylinder 14, and a middle hollow section 15 connecting the two cylinders 11 and 14. A miniature camera using the 110 film cassette 1 has been developed. It is convenient to store and carry, compared with common camera, but the 110 film cassette 1 is relatively large so that the miniature camera is still relatively large due to the arrangement of a chamber for receiving the 110 film cassette 1. The decrease in size of the miniature camera is limited, compared with a common camera, and further miniaurization is therefore desirable.